Ice Cream Memory
by LoveRose
Summary: He asked her to paint him a picture...so she did...but she never expected this... Hay Lin and Eric oneshot! No flames


Hello! This is a oneshot of Hay Lin and Eric. Yes, it is sad, but when it came to my mind, I thought it was still a good story. I hope you like it. No flames, please. Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh yeah, I remember that picture you drew. It won first place didn't it?", Eric smiled weakly. "Yeah, it's the one that I said reminded me of you", Hay Lin smiled back a beautiful smile.

Eric had grown ill. He was in the hospital; he's been in the hospital for some time now. Every day, Hay Lin would come into his room and sit down on the little brown stool and draw him a picture. A picture of anything, even the most random things. The most important thing was that it made Eric happy.

Eric coughed for a minute. "You know, Hay Lin, you don't have to draw me a picture everyday. Your presence is what really makes me happy", Eric closed his eyes.

"Well, pictures make everyone happy. Especially when they come from me. Haha, I'm kidding", Hay Lin smiled as she moved her pencil on the paper.

"Well yeah, you're probably Picasso already", Eric said.

"Thank you very much!", Hay Lin giggled.

"So what are you drawing?", Eric asked.

"I know how much you like the ocean, so I'm drawing a picture of the ocean and the sun going down. See, I'm done with it", Hay Lin rose up her hand with her drawing.

"Aw, wow. Thank you, you can put it right here on the stand so I can see it", Eric smiled but then coughed loudly.

"Did you already take the medicine they asked you to take?", Hay Lin stood up and walked next to him.

"Ugh, unfortunatley yes", Eric gave a look of disgust and smiled weakily up to Hay Lin.

"Well, it'll make you feel better, so you better keep taking it", Hay Lin grinned.

"Hay Lin, have you ever drawn people?", Eric asked suddenly.

"I have, but it takes me a while", Hay Lin said.

"Can you make me a picture? Of you and me; a memory. I want to keep a memory of your artwork about us; something really special", Eric smiled pleadingly.

"Of course, I'll make it for you. But I have to go home to do it. And plus, I have to go meet with the girls; we're going to go to the mall", Hay Lin smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left for the day.

After she went to the mall, she sat on her desk with a piece of paper in front of her and a pencil in her hand. She had markers, pastels, and paint next to her. She began her masterpiece; the one that would be most special. Once she was done, she wiped the paint on her forehead and looked at her drawing. It was perfect. Tomorrow, she would give it to Eric.

The next day, Hay Lin woke up with a big smile on her face. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After breakfast, she went up to get her beautiful drawing.

Even though it was just a drawing that Eric asked for, it felt different. Hay Lin had put all her heart and soul into her painting. She was proud of her work because she thought it expressed her relationship with Eric perfectly. It was very special. Not only that, but it was the one picture that Eric wanted to see; the one she would give him.

Hay Lin jogged to the hospital and got on the elevator. As the elevator went up the floors, she pictured everything in her mind. The elevator doors would open and the hallway would be empty as always. She would walk to the fourth door and knock. She would say hello to the most handsome boy to her and give him the beautiful drawing. He would smile weakily and cough a little then give her a gentle hug.

But her thoughts were horribly wrong today. Today, everything was not as it should be. When the elevator doors opened, it was as if time had slowed down.

Instead of Hay Lin seeing the empty hallway, she saw doctors and nurses cramming up just to get inside Eric's room. Hay Lin's feet felt heavy as she took each step closer to the room filled with nurses and doctors.

She pushed through the loud people and finally got to the center of the room. Hay Lin's eyes grew wide and her mouth grew big. Her ears were not capable of hearing; everything went silent and so very slow. She didn't even feel the piece of memory and beauty fall from her hand to the cold floor.

All Hay Lin could hear was the horribly slow _BEEP……BEEP……BEEP…… _from the heart pulse machine (I don't know what it's called). All Hay Lin could see was Eric's parents crying hard next to the white bed; the death bed of their son and Hay Lin's true love.

She took slow steps to the side next to the pale body. Eric's dull eyes opened slowly. "Mom…you can give…my baby brother my room…", he said in a hushed whisper. His mother dug her head in her hands on his bed.

"Dad…promise you'll…finish the world record…of the world's…largest rubber…band…", Eric's dull eyes turned to see his father one last time, showing plead. "Of course, my son", he said before breaking into more tears.

Eric groaned and closed his eyes, facing the ceiling. _BEEP………BEEP ………BEEP………_. His delicate head turned to Hay Lin, his eyes slowly opening to see her one more time.

Hay Lin broke into silent tears. Hay Lin got on her knees and looked into his eyes. He smiled every so slightly and extended one hand to cup her cheek. It felt so cold, she could practically feel his life on the edge. Hay Lin felt Eric's soul about to break free. She cried even more.

"Promise…you'll keep on drawing…and you'll always smile…no matter how much…grief…I want you…to go on with your life…promise me…", Eric closed his eyes half way, his shaky hand still on her cheek.

"I promise, Eric. I will love you…forever", Hay Lin cried, praying that this was not going to happen.

BEEP…………BEEP …………beep…………beep…………

"I…will wait for you…in the most beautiful place up above…my beautiful Hay Lin…there, we will see each other again…there…we will smile at each other again…I love-", Eric whispered before the horrible…

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP

Hay Lin cried loudly as Eric's hand soon lost it's strength and fell to the side of the bed. After a few minutes, she got the courage to get up.

"You should be…alone with your son…", Hay Lin told his parents before croutching down to get the drawing. The one drawing he had asked her to draw; the one drawing she put all her heart into; he would never be able to see it.

A few days later, Hay Lin carried the drawing in her hands once again. She walked through the grass of the lonely cemetery. She looked down:

__

Eric Lyndon

A wonderful son

Dedicated student

Will be remembered forever

A lonely tear fell down her pale cheek. She croutched down and saw the assorted colored flowers on his grave.

"You told me to be different, Eric…so I will…that I promise you", Hay Lin whispered and placed the drawing within all the flowers. It was a beautiful memory of a tall boy with black hair holding hands with a beautiful girl with long black pony tails. Both held ice cream cones in their hands looking at the sunset, just like when they met. The ice cream brought them together, and who knew it would be such a memory.

Hay Lin looked up at the sky. The wind blew her pony tails. Then, she heard a hushed whisper, "Remember your promise, my beautiful Hay Lin…I will love you forever…don't forget that".

Hay Lin shut her eyes, "I will never forget that. I will never forget my promise". She smiled and walked back to the happiness that Eric had asked her to have and love until they would meet again...


End file.
